Maximum song fictions
by nudgeriderox
Summary: These are song fics for maximum ride... I kinda suck at summaries sry. ask my teacher. But they are way better then the summary.
1. One of those girls, Avril lavigne

**One of those girls Maximum Ride songfic thing. Better then it sounds... I hope**

**By nudgeriderox (or me)**

**So basically… Fang is dating Lissa and Max knows what kind of girl she is and is trying to figure out why Fang likes her. First post AND songfic so please give me some pointers! I kinda changed the lyrics a bit to match it… I hope that's ok. Oh yah I suck at summaries. Ask my teacher. I'm going to rate it T… Just to be safe**

**Disclaimer! I do not, under any circumstances, own Maximum Ride or any of the characters or plots. James Patterson does. Lucky… I also don't own avril lavigne or her music. But I do own a copy of her CD.**

**Let us start!**

* * *

Max

_La la la, la la la la_

I walked down the halls to the next class. Ugh. I saw Fang and Lissa again. Fang dosnt realize what kind of girl she is.

_I know your kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen, or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

Lissa is going to use him, money, his car, popularity. She doesn't care for Fang. Not one bit.

_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside, I know why_

_Your talking to him_

All her ex's know. Me and the rest of the flock know. Why doesn't Fang see it? Doesn't he hear the rumors?

_I know what your all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

No, She is pretty. That's why Fang is doing this, the looks draw them in. I pull Fang aside during lunch. I tell him…

_She's one of those girls_

_Their nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and you'll be seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good that you wont see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one._

_Off to the next one_

All Fang said was that I was jealous. I couldn't handle him with someone else. He mocked me. Then I slapped him for thinking that way. He just walked off. 'Ha.' I thought. 'That'll teach him'

_She's gonna be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while, your in denial_

_And now it's too late._

He's in denial! I can't get him out. Once Fang is in denial, that's it, Fang is in denial.

_The way she looks it makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_With her red hair, her blue eyes_

_Makes you wanna die_

I've seen the way he looks at her. He looks under a trance. Like he doesn't know what she is doing.

_I know what its all about_

_I really hope you figure it out._

'Why do I care? Its his life' I thought

'**You love him Max'**

'Oh look, It's the voice. And I do not! He's a part of the flock!' I hate this thing in my head. But it can give good advice.

'**And your first love.'**

'Shut up voice' Sometimes.

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now your seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one._

I walked over to Lissa while she is alone. "Why, of all the people in this school, do you choose Fang?" I asked her.

Lissa just calmly said, "He's hot. That's why. And why do you care? I thought he was your brother."

"Well sorry for caring about my family" I practically spat. Man I hated this girl.

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one._

She will just walk out on him. Leave him, after all his money is spent. 'the nerve of the girl' I thought.

'**Max focus, focus on saving the world.'** The voice said to me.

'Yah well I kind of need all my flock for that voice.' I thought. The voice didn't say anything. Ha!

Fang

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_

_She keeps playing around with your head_

_Playing around with your head_

_She's so insane, so insane_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's the one to blame_

What the heck? Why am I hearing this? Oh man, do I have a voice like Max now?

'_Nope just me'_

Oh. Its Angel. 'What, did Max put you up to this?'

'_Fang, Fang, Fang. Max is right. I can read her mind. Break it up before she breaks you.'_

'For a six year old your really annoying you know that?'

I heard a giggle in my head. It was obviously Angel. I don't giggle.

_She's so good that you wont see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, She'll be gone_

_Off to the next one._

I walked up to Lissa. "Fangikins!" She says. It makes me sick.

"We are over. I know what your gonna do." I said.

"Who told?" she says, suddenly nasty.

"Everyone" I reply.

"Oh. Well I can do better." She says and walks away.

'wow.' I think.

_Off to the next one._

Max

I watched Fang break up with Lissa. I then proceeded to high-five Angel. "Thanks sweetie."

"Your welcome Max" and the Angel went off to play with her friends.

_Off to the next one._

* * *

**The End!**

**So, Please R&R! I really need pointers... Thnx!**

**I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**Nudge- So would I!**

**Total- Me too!**

**Me- Awesome!**

**Nudge- I know right?**

**Me- Wait, how did you guys get here?**

**Nudge- The door was open.**

**Me- Oh. Ok. Hi. Wanna say bye with me?**

**Nudge, Total and me- Bye!**


	2. Take a hint, Elizabeth Gillies

**Take A Hint. Maximum Ride songfic thing.**

**By nudgeriderox (or me)**

**A lot of this is at Dylan so those Dylan fans out there, sorry!**

**Thanks 'Reflections of Twilight' for sudgesting the song! And for being my first and only review! *Glares at people who didn't review when I type only* Oh yah I won't use total anymore in the desc.. Le sigh.**

**Nudge- But she will still use me at points!**

**Me- Yah! Now onto the desc and disc!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any thing from Maximum Ride except copies of the book! And I don't own Elizabeth Gillies or Victoria Justice or the song they wrote. Even if it is mega awesome sauce.**

**Description! This is an all human song fic. It takes place when Max is 24 and Nudge is 21 and they are at a party and random guys keep coming up and trying to flirt. JTLYK it switches POV a lot. Words slightly changed. Sorry for any typos. Italics are lyrics.**

**Begin!**

* * *

MAX

Me and my best friend Nudge walked into the party and over to the bar. Some gross-looking guy in a wife beater came up to us. And he brought an equally disgusting friend up with him. They must have been about 30. I looked at Nudge and rolled my eyes.

"Hey ladies" gross guy 1 said.

"Hi." I said, trying not to gag at his breath.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I always see them coming from the left and from the right._

NUDGE

"So, you two wanna grab a room with us?" gross guy 2 said.

"Nah, I'm good. How about you Max?" I said.

"I'll stay out here thanks."

The gross duo's shoulders sunk a bit as they walked away. Probley hoping for some action. Not in this lifetime.

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Some guy walked over to me. I looked over to Max but she wasn't there. 'Oh god.' I thought.

Then he asked for my number.

MAX

Some guy walks up to me and walks me away from nudge. Actually, dosnt walk me away, he put his hand over my mouth and shoved me away. In the hallway, he asked me for my number. Greaaaat.

BOTH

"_You asked me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot._

_You think that we should hook up, But I'm thinking maybe not."_

We said, at the exact same time. The new guys gapped at us then walked away.

MAX

I walked back over to Nudge. Some hot guy walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Dylan. What's you name?" He said.

"Max." I said, liking this guy a bit.

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that was when things started going south_

_OH!_

He slid his arm around my waist. "Wanna go upstairs?" he whispered to me.

"_Get your hands off my hips_

_Before I punch you in the lips." _I practically growled at him. Then he was staring at my chest.

"_Stop your starin' at my- HEY!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!"_

Then he offers to buy me a drink.

"_No, you CAN'T buy me a drink!_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT!"_

NUDGE

"_T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

I yelled at Dylan. But he kept hitting on Max.

'Are you kidding me?' I thought.

MAX

"_What part of 'no' don't you get?_

_So go off and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested!" _I said to him

NUDGE

"_Its about time your leaving!_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and you'll be gone!"_

"_ONE!"_

MAX

"_Get your hands off my-"_

NUDGE

"_TWO!"_

He was looking a bit scared.

MAX

"_Or I'll punch you in the-"_

NUDGE

"_THREE!"_

MAX

"_Stop your staring at my- HEY!"_

BOTH

"_Take a hint, take a hint!"_

MAX

He sulked back over to his friends. 'That's better' I thought.

I looked over at his friends. All four creeps from before. Classy. I should have guessed.

NUDGE

Some guy that looked my age walked over to me.

"You, you're her! The pea to my pod! My missing link! My-" he said. But I caught him off.

"_I am NOT your missing link!_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT!"_

He tried putting his hands on my hips.

"Hey, calm down, We met by destiny, Your who I'm meant to be with." He said calmly.

"_Get your hands off my hips_

_Or I'll punch you in the lips._

_Stop staring at my- HEY!_

_TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT!"_

BOTH

"_T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

NUDGE

He then left. Turns out I'm not his soulmate.

MAX

Some guy wearing all black walked over to me.

"I'm Nick, but everyone calls me Fang. We have a karaoke area set up over there" he gestured to the stage about 20 feet away. "Would you two like to have a go at it?"

I looked at Nudge, who looked like she was about to explode from excitement. Then I turned back to Nick. "Sure, sign us up"

"Ok, you guys are up first." He said and led us to the stage.

Guess what song we sang?

Take a Hint.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Please review and give me more ideas! I have a few more in mind.**

**Nudge- Thanks for adding me into the songfic!**

**Me- Your welcome Nudge!**

**So please Review!**


	3. Sour Candy, Carly R Jepsen & Josh Ramsey

**Sour Candy. Maximum Ride songfic thing.**

**By nudgeriderox (or me) **

**This takes place in angel, when Max and Fang are in the air talking. Just pause that and have them on the ground, and change the circumstances so that they are in a counselors office**

**Disclaimer! Do I look like an old-ish man? C'mon, I'm a girl and I'm young! So obviously, I ain't JP!**

* * *

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Forever waiting. C'mon! I got a world to save! I glanced at Fang. Yep, I see he is impatient too.

The door opens.

We are let in.

Finally.

Me and Fang sit on opposite ends of the couch.

And we start singing.

_{Max}_

_Sour candy endings  
Coffee stained, but aware  
Oh I'm so tangled up in my  
Big sunglasses, I am  
Bed hungry, second day fare_

Fang makes a face at me. I stick out my toung at him._{Both}_

_No, we went under  
The weight was too much to carry in  
I felt the thunder  
Mr. Don't Look So Scared  
I never knew, I never knew  
That I could be so sad  
We went under_

_{Fang}  
I've been very cautious  
Trying numbness instead of pain  
Your humour makes me  
Makes me nauseous  
What a twisted, twisted, twisted game  
_

Well sorry I made you nauseous.

_{Both}  
No, we went under  
The weight was too much to carry in  
I felt the thunder  
Mr. Don't Look So Scared  
I never knew, I never knew  
That I could be so sad  
We went under  
_

FANG POV

I looked at her,

_{Max}  
Oh get yourself home  
Leave him alone  
On second thought I regret  
The pink stiletto  
Oh, oh, ohh  
_

Who does she mean? Leave Dylan alone? Then she should leave Maya alone.

_{Max}  
Sour candy endings  
And I was barely even there_

_{Both}_

_No, we went under  
The weight was too much to carry in  
I felt the thunder  
Mr. Don't Look So Scared  
I never knew, I never knew  
That I could be so sad  
We went under  
_

_{Both}  
So sad (we went under)  
So sad (we went under)  
So sad (we went under)  
So sad we went under_

We looked at each other, and its over.

* * *

**I FINALLY updated! what do ya guys think? Sry its so short, I'm working on the next one!**


	4. If I die young, Band Perry

**If I die young. Maximum Ride songfic thing.**

**By nudgeriderox (or me) **

_**Hey People! If a flock member (Angel) committed suicide, this would be my version of the note.**_

_**No, I don't hate Angel. Its just the only idea I had that went with the song.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_

_**Well sorry bout dat… I just like reviews…**_

_**Some lyrics changed to match the song.**_

_**I am having none of Angels thoughts if your wondering.**_

_**AWKWARD**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Maximum. Ride. I only own copies of the books and a copy of the song. GOSH.**_

* * *

ANGEL POV

I sat down at my desk in my room. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take being chased by erasers anymore. I know we are all going to expire at one point. Mine will be now.

I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

**((AN: Song in italics and bold, other note comments in italics))**

'_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a lullaby'**_

_I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore._

'_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my flockers**_

_**They'll know I'm safe above when they fly under my colours**_

_**Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**_

_**Ain't even gray, but they bury their baby'**_

_A 7 year old isn't meant to be hunted down. Even if that 7 year old can control minds._

'_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time'**_

_I've thought of it a while. Don't try to stop me if I'm not gone by the time you read this._

'_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a lullaby'**_

_Gazzy. Max. Nudge. Iggy. Fang. Total. Even Dylan._

_It's not your fault._

_If anyone, blame me._

'_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time'**_

_These are my final words. From the living me anyway._

'_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into the kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**_

_**I've never known the loving of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand'**_

_The white of my wings will be stained._

_The white of my eyes will be strained._

_Do not mourn me, I have made my decision._

'_**There's a flock here in town, say they'll love me forever**_

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time'**_

_I don't want to see anyone of you here with me until your time comes._

_Me and Ari will be safe here._

'_**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**_

_**What I never did is done'**_

_I'll still help you from above. I won't be truly gone._

'_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**_

_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been saying**_

_**Funny, when you're dead how people start listening'**_

_It's not like you truly listened when I tried to take over._

_Now that I think about that, it was a stupid idea._

'_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a lullaby'**_

_Roses were always my favourite flower. When you bury me, add them to the grave will you?_

'_**The ballad of a dove's wings**_

_**Go with peace and loves dreams**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**_

_**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh'**_

_Don't shed tears for me. There is no need for them._

'_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best, boys**_

_**And I'll wear my pearls'**_

_Not that I have any pearls._

_Find me where we met the Hawks._

_I guess all that's left to say is, Goodbye._

_-Angel_

I signed it and made my bed and placed Celeste on the pillow and the note on her. I sighed. No regrets. I shook off my jacket and opened the window and jumped out. I flew to where we first met the hawks and they taught us. This is also where Fang promised to meet Max in 19 years. I hope he does.

I landed on the cliffs edge and looked down then back up quickly. No chickening out. I took a deep breath and folded up my wings and jumped.

MAX POV

'_Hey Max,'_ the voice woke me from my sleep. God I hate that voice.

'What?' I thought irritated. It was only 1 pm in the freaking afternoon. What? We had a late night fighting erasers!

'_Check on Angel,' _the voice ordered. If anyone else told me to, I would ignore them knowing Angel was ok. But this was the voice. The voice was rarely wrong.

'Ok' I thought to the voice and I got up and went and knocked on Angels' door. When there was no answer I opened the door and walked in. I saw the note of the bed addressed to **the flock.**

I opened it and read it. I then proceeded to burst into tears.

That's when everyone else came in and I passed it around for them to read.

Eventually we are all in tears. Even Fang. There is a tear on his cheek and his shoulders shake slightly.

But Gazzy cried the worst. I don't blame him, Angel is – was, his little sister.

Total wondered what happened because he couldn't read. So Nudge had to read it out loud to him between sobs.

That brought on another round of tears.

I guess everything happens for a reason, no stopping that. Angel took her life for a reason and that reason was on the paper.

A few hours later we were still in tears. Then a rainbow came up over our heads with no rain before it.

* * *

**So?  
Whadja think?**

**Like?  
Dislike?  
Love?  
Hate?  
Couldn't care less?**

**Lemme know in a review!**

**Oh yahhhh,**

**sorry for killing Angel.  
The only Idea I had.**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
